sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sanic ARG
The Sanic ARG was a ARG discovered that began in the 181th secret episode of the Sanic series. The Beginning In Episode 181, there was a Vigenere cipher on the wall. Iijd a awnj ai wmd hjvcqes nhetn bvn. The solver was Alameichi, which used the key "PIZZA". Take a look at one hundred fifty two. We had to move to episode 152, "You Shouldn't See That", in which AGAIN, there was Vigenere. However, the key was NOT PIZZa. Rcry trc xns yob. Zsez rrsg le wgm? In Episode 152, if we skip to 32:17, there is a van. The vigenere translated to "Look for the van. What does it say?" leading us to pause. The van said "GoDoodle", which was our key. This was given by Alameichi again. What's Hiding? We continued searching through episode 1-180. In Episode 57, we saw a Base64 code in the wall at 5:32. T3JkZXIgZnJvbSB0aGUgbG9jYWwgUGl6emEgSHV0IG5lYXIuIEkgaGF2ZSBhIHNwZWNpYWwgc3VycHJpc2UgZm9yIHlvdS4= This is a Base64 for: Order from the local Pizza Hut near. I have a special surprise for you. A group of 4 users named Eric, Ally, Jenaya and Dylan went to a local Pizza Hut. There they saw a black coated person near the door. Eric was chosen to get the floppy disc, which was labelled "Look on the back." There was a QR code. When scanned, it says "1-18-5 25-15-21 19-21-18-5 1-2-15-21-20 20-8-1-20", which is numbers for "Are you sure about that?" We got tricked, but there was also another cipher: 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 19 8-9-4-4-5-14 9-14 20-8-5-18-5-9-19-14-15-5-19-3-1-16-5 16-14-7, which translated to "There is something in thereisnoescape.png". Going to a computer and inserting the disc, we got to "thereisnoescape.png". The picture was of a noose, when brightened, a Vigenere cipher was found on the rope: Ecf'fs xom ah yics. Uy th ghaocsbytlwlafpoukig.xgm. This was eventually solved by using key "golookatit". "You're not so sure. Go to youarenotsosureagain.png." was found. Looking through the floppy disc we found youarenotossureagain.png which was a picture of a lamp turned on at night, with a pastebin link in the back. Brightening it showed the pastebin link in the back again. pastebin.com/sl8GfD3r is fake In the image, there was a Atbash cipher: Tvg gsv Hzmrx LHG zmw olxzgv #39. The atbashified result became: Get the Sanic OST and locate #39. Number 40 #39 had no special things, but it was actually in #40. Putting it through a spectrogram would get you a picture of a username and a password: "hlnyiz" "lmobblfpmld" Both of these were "sombra" and "onlyyouknow" in Atbash. onlyyouknow.png When they are entered on a Facebook page, there is a black photo. Brightening it results to a link which leads to a song called "......". Downloading it and placing through an SSTV signal will result in "onlyyouknow.png". Downloading "onlyyouknow.png" and brightening it will result in this: "Hello? Is this thing on? Am i all alone?" This references the Black Tar Battle Theme from Xenoblade X. Going back to the Facebook, another post was seen, which was a reversed version of the second line in the song. "We're stuck on a whole different planet." This was Key number 1 out of 7. Keys: #1 - We're stuck on a whole different planet. Back to the ARG, when we went back to the onlyyouknow.png thing, we had seen a Vigenere upon brightening to at least 100%. would not give you it, because of something. "goldengate" Golden Gate would refer to Golden Gate Bridge, so changing this word to a .png would get you to goldengatebridge.png. It was a datamoshed picture of the Golden Gate Bridge, with a homeless person standing on top of the middle with a sign that said "get the pizza" in Atbash. Stage 2 On December 1, 2016, we had an email. "Look it up, decapod!" We had to google Decapod, and go into the images. The first image was called anormaldecapod.png real but idc. Under there was a Vigenere. "Aamnmy, jry'te ccw gbwes. Csrsue dbh os mfgr auieidiv fewvzdd ws uarflfvqv fhppwglksv." When it was decoded with code "anormaldecapod", this resulted in giving up Eric. Eric had to meet a person in a dark robe who gave them a piece of folded paper with a illustration of two eyes folded on top of each other 3 times. This was like something simular from another ARG, the Frog Fractions 2 ARG. When opened, there was a code saying that you had seen the password. "andoncetherewasatree" This marked the beginning of Stage 3. Stage 3 Coordinates were found in the same mail, which was unknowingly modified. It led to coordinates of the Stratosphere of Las Vegas, Nevada. Two people took a trip there and found 3 people who were trying to set up a time machine. Transcript * Eric: What are you doing!? * TT1: In the name of Mars, we are travelling to stop America! * Sarah: after the time machine successfully smashing it * TT2: RETREAT! * and TT3 ran, leaving a bag behind * TT3: WE FORGOT THE BAG! Contains of the bag In the bag was a paper towel, a dragon toy, and a 8 ball that couldn't spin. The 8-ball was special because a code was painted on it: "wusekofdvgsjfbohoiqnzwvgaazbfvbvmcexenln.dqg" This apparently worked with anormaldecapod again, showing: whenyouaresuryouarenotreallyfineactually.png This led us to go back to the floppy disc. Back when we got to whenyouaresuryouarenotreallyfineactually.png, it was a picture of what appears to be a darkened image of a screenshot from Episode 27. Brightening it would result in the Vigenere: qk tugggl bukfr? q fxll s upotkf tcf It is currently unknown what this means, but when it is solved it appears to become Key 2. EDIT: This is unsolvable. Key 2 is already taken. youlookthere.mp4 After key 2 was taken, someone went on the Sanic Discord Server and gave a mp4. The mp4 was called youlookthere, and opening it in a spectrogram got you this: "Last name: Xnalr" "First name: Fbzrobql Haxabja" These were both ROT13 for Kanye and Somebody Unknown. Merging these two words becomes Key 3 of the series. Key 1 - We're stuck on a whole different planet. Key 2 - Unknown answer. Key 3 - kanyesomebodyunknown highnoon.mp4 On August 6, 2016, a suspicious user by the name of "DonaldCreek" posted a mp4 file named "highnoon". It was a passworded .rar file tricked us. Using password "it's", we found the actual highnoon.mp4. Highnoon.mp4 was an SSTV signal, and putting it through the SSTV decoder foud a picture of McCree with a bit.ly link: bit.ly/thatsthewrongnumber. Key 4 of 4 was not found in highnoon.mp4. However, bit.ly/thatsthewrongnumber was different than what we thought it was. bit.ly/thatstherightnumber thatsthewrongnumber.rar was found in the bit.ly link. Downloading it, opening it, and opening the first file in an NES emulator got a rom hack of 7 Grand Dad. The title was changed. 7 GRAND DAD: obs.fy/HJOJTYBRHLDQ @1939 obs.fy/HJOJTYBRHLDQ is a bit.ly link, which, decoding using a Keyed Caesar method, becomes bit.ly/NOBODYISNEAR. The key was "Dont look on it." bit.ly/NOBODYISNEAR would redirect to a download of a RAR file named "com.bx/mramkmrljowrmepdclj". Again, this was a Keyed Caesar cipher, and it became bit.ly/thatstherightnumber, key "actuallywrong". Downloading thatstherightnumber.mp4 would give us Key 4 out of 7. Spoofing the Sombra ARG Putting thatstherightnumber.mp4 through an SSTV signal gave us a bit.ly link. The link lead to a Sombra skull. |} :PB@Bk: ,jB@@B@B@B@BBL. 7G@B@B@BMMMMMB@B@B@Nr :kB@B@@@MMOMOMOMOMMMM@B@B@B1, :5@B@B@B@BBMMOMOMOMOMOMOMM@@@B@B@BBu. 70@@@B@B@B@BXBBOMOMOMOMOMOMMBMPB@B@B@B@B@Nr G@@@BJ iB@B@@ OBMOMOMOMOMOMOM@2 B@B@B. EB@B@S @@BM@GJBU. iSuB@OMOMOMOMOMOMM@OU1: .kBLM@M@B@ B@MMB@B 7@BBMMOMOMOMOMOBB@: B@BMM@B @@@B@B 7@@@MMOMOMOMM@B@: @@B@B@ @@OLB. BNB@MMOMOMM@BEB rBjM@B @@ @ M OBOMOMM@q M .@ @@ @@OvB B:u@MMOMOMMBJiB .BvM@B @B@B@J 0@B@MMOMOMOMB@B@u q@@@B@ B@MBB@v G@@BMMMMMMMMMMMBB@5 F@BMM@B @BBM@BPNi LMEB@OMMMM@B@MMOMM@BZM7 rEqB@MBB@ B@@@BM B@B@B qBMOMB@B@B@BMOMBL B@B@B @B@B@M J@@@@PB@B@B@B7G@OMBB. ,@MMM@qLB@B@@@BqB@BBv iGB@,i0@M@B@MMO@E : M@OMM@@@B@Pii@@N: . B@M@B@MMM@B@B@B@MMM@@@M@B @B@B.i@MBB@B@B@@BM@::B@B@ B@@@ .B@B.:@B@ :B@B @B@O :0 r@B@ B@@ .@B@: P: vMB :@B@ :BO7 ,B@B This spoofed the Sombra ARG. would become This led us to bit.ly/WUSSPOPPINIMBO. Jimbo's Rustling WUSSPOPPINIMBO would become WUSSPOPPINJIMBO, leading to bit.ly/WUSSPOPPINJIMBO, which is a picture of the following text: Help me.... bit.ly/olhgnvnvh bit.ly/olhgnvnvh is an Atbash for "bit.ly/lostmemes", leading to bit.ly/lostmemes. Key 5 of 7 is not unlocked. The blue background says "MORSE" and in the background was the Myspace logo. This led to myspace.com/MORSE. esroM The account was named "esrom" which is backwards for "morse". All 4 videos are a video of a guy screaming in morse code. - .... .. ... / .. ... / .. - ---. .-.-.. - .... . / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. . .-.-.. -... ..- - / - .... . -.-- / -. . ...- . .-. / --.- ..- .. - ---. This translates to: "This is it!" "The finale" and "But they never quit!" It turns out, combining the letters in a 3-4-3-4 pattern gets us "IFT" which is also Key 5.1 out of the 7 keys. This also was the apparent code for a Twitter link. twitter.com/IFT I F T @IFT had only one post uploaded: a datamoshed picture of the Freedom Tower. In the source code was Spanish that translated to "There is no freedom." and a Vigenere cipher that was with key "ThereIsFreedom". Hm gfyzkj psy zcgek wrc bzjii MV tdxlhfq. jay.cc/criotuxkvckyrrcrbq. This became: Of course you would say there IS freedom. bit.ly/youcanttrustanyone bit.ly/youcanttrustanyone would redirect us to the Serebii link for the item "Burn Plate" can't remember, which means that in bit.ly/youcantrustme, we had to find an orange item. bit.ly/youcantrustme Finale In the final day, on November 17, 2016, bit.ly/youcanttrustanyone was updated. The link became bit.ly/youcantrustme. The image instead was a black image. Brightening it resulted in an orange house, along with the numbers: 12-15-15-11 9-14 20-8-5 3-15-18-14-5-18 This is "Look in the corner", which means we had to look in the corner. In each corner was the following letters: bit/ ly help usplease This lead to bit.ly/helpusplease, which is the final image; a datamoshed image. When undatamoshed, Key 6 and 7 were discovered, and it was an announcement of Episode 182 becoming official. All of the keys were combined together to make a password that gave the official people who participated in the ARG a code: LookInTheQRCodeAgain translated When looking back at the QR code earlier, it was updated. It became the words: Congratulations! You have proved yourself to be successful! Please look in Sanicball. Sanicball got a new code, "THANKTHEARG", which gave you 3000 Fast Bux and an ARG Solver ball. @IFT on Twitter also said, "Thank you. I will host an AMA about the Sanic ARG." @IFT was later renamed to become the official Sanic twitter account, and Episode 182 was official. Category:Articles